Tainted Purity and Fresh Blood
by NeonFlower
Summary: Thirty-three years after the defeat of Raygo Kiryuin and Nui Harime, the world is at peace. Families have been started, and have flourished within the peacetime. However, a new yet oddly familiar foe makes itself known, threatening war onto the world once again with the remaining Life-Fibers. Will the group be able to fight one more time? Or fall to this enemy's brutal forces?
1. Howl of the Wolf

_**Going over my previous story, I realized how lacking it felt from my usual skills. I mostly blame school on this and to the fact that I am just tired all the time. **_

_**To make up for it, I have completely rewritten and revised the entirety that I have typed out before. **_

_**I apologize in advance. **_

* * *

"Come on sis! You're so slow!" A boy shouted to his older sister as he ran up the forest path. Today was like any other day for the two siblings. It was their daily walk in the small forest near their home.

Of course, the young boy was always excited to take these walks. He loved nature, and enjoyed the different wildlife the two encountered all the time.

The boy, around the age of seven years old, had deep black, messy hair with red highlights lining his bangs and the back of his head. His skin was paler than his sister's, but the most unique feature of the boy was his eyes. His right eye looked normal; a deep blue iris that shined. His left eye, however, was completely different. The eye was yellow, but his iris was nothing but a black void. Inside this void were small, vibrating red threads.

Normally, in public, this eye would be covered by a patch, to protect him and his family. If he caused suspicion to those around them, his mother's family name could be in potential danger.

"Kenta! Don't stray away too far! I don't want to lose you!" His older sister yelled after him. Kenta waved at her, signaling that he had heard her but continued forward.

His older sister was in her teens, around seventeen. Her hair was a dark indigo with blood-orange highlights lining one part of her bangs. Her hair was barely grown below her hairline, the tips braced with more highlights. Both her eyes were different. Instead of one color, multiple shades of orange formed rings around her irises. Surprisingly, nobody found this strange, unlike her younger brother, which had been a relief to their parents. Her skin was more tan, and two scars ran across her nose. These scars were from a previous injury she received years before. Piercings lined her ears, all silver as they glistened in the sunlight.

She sighed when she saw Kenta disappear over a hilltop. Breaking out into a light jog, she went after the younger boy, not wanting to lose him this soon into their walk. Coming over the path, she spotted him looking up at the treetops, imitating bird calls.

"If you do it like that, you'll just scare them away," She replied, smirking as she walked up to him.

"But dad told me that was the way to do it!" He retorted, turning to her.

"Well dad doesn't know what he's talking about," She sighed before looking up at the tree tops. She saw small sparrows traveling between the dense branches, and smiled.

Whistling a bit, she caught the bird's attention, before they called back, flying above them before flying off.

"And you said I would scare them away," Her brother boasted.

"I didn't scare them off, you little nitwit. Did you hear them call back?" She sneered, and he snorted.

"I didn't hear a thing," He denied, and in turn of his smart remark, she smacked him over the head. He hissed, holding his head with both of his hands.

The two siblings continued their way down the forest path, Kenta jumping on large boulders alongside the path. Ren watched closely, making sure he wouldn't fall. God forbid they came home and he was scraped up from something. She would never hear the end of it from her parents.

"Hey sis?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we could go to the pond today?" He asked, stopping on a boulder above her. She blinked, thinking for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to take him there today.

"Alright," She sighed and he cheered. He turned and continued to hop on the rocks.

Upon arrival to the pond, Kenta ran towards the edge, looking over. The calm water reflected his face, his smile bright as he noticed the small fish under the surface.

"Hey sis!"

"Yeah?"

"Teach me how to catch fish!" He turned to her with a bright expression. She blinked, staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Kenta, do I need to remind you what happened last time we tried doing that? The whole reason why I don't like taking you to this pond in the first place?" Ren reminded him, and his bright smile faltered to a pout.

"But it was just one time!" He countered.

"Yeah, and mom grounded me for a month," She growled.

"Well, this time I won't fall in! I promise!" He exclaimed, marking an 'X' over his heart. She sighed and stepped over to him, finding it hard not to deny his promise.

"Kenta, I-I really can't..." She trailed off, her eyes softening as she frowned.

"B-But-"

"No buts! What if you fall in again and I can't save you this time?" She cut him off, staring at him hard. His eyes widened, and he looked back at the pond. Even for its size, it was much deeper than first thought. The water was murky, which hid its deadly secret. A few years before, he had almost drowned in the exact pond trying to fish for the tiny trout.

"I'm sorry Kenta," Ren murmured.

"It's okay sis-" He turned to her, his eyes downcast.

"Kenta, stay still,"

"Huh?"

"Don't move," She warned, keeping her eyes on something across the pond.

Something growled behind them, and Kenta tensed. Ren stayed still, slowly reaching out for the boy to grab him and get him behind her. Beyond the small pool, on a boulder just above it, a shadowy figure stood. It looked to be mammal, four legs seemingly noticeable in its silhouette.

From what Ren could see, she could make out the features of a canine. Its front was larger while its back was leaner. Fur blew in the breeze as it watched them closely. Whatever this was, it was certainly looking at them like they were its next meal.

_The boy. _

_Capture the boy. _

Grabbing Kenta, she grabbed the younger sibling and threw him behind her. In that moment, the creature lunged forward with incredible speed and leaped over the pond. Teeth bare and jaws open wide; the animal was lunging right for Ren. As a last effort to protect herself, she threw her arms in front of her face, which was a huge mistake.

She felt teeth break through her jacket's fabric and pierce her skin. Blood stained the jacket with crimson as she was thrown back. She hit the ground, the air knocked out of her as she coughed and winced. Newfound pain traveled through her arm.

"Sis!" Ren's eyes snapped open when she heard Kenta scream out. Gasping, she rolled to her side, and rose to her feet to face the creature again.

Now, the creature was over her little brother, one paw on his head as he lay on the ground. His eyes were wide with fear as he breathed heavily. Now in full view, Ren could finally see what was attacking them.

A pure white wolf stood there, its body built sturdy with thick fur. She blinked, noticing something odd about the canine's eyes. Completely voided of black, the wolfs iris's were a vibrant fuchsia. Its teeth were bared, keeping a close eye, waiting for her to move again.

Taking a hesitant step forward, Ren watched the wolf closely, holding her injured arm as she moved closer. Her eyes focused to the ground, searching for something, anything really to distract the wolf to free her little brother. She noticed a rock, not too big, not too small and figured it would have to work. Within a matter of seconds, she grabbed the rock and threw it at the canine, hitting the wolf on the head which only caused more rage to build up. Seeing this as a threat, the wolf lunged at her again, releasing Kenta.

Ren was knocked to the ground, the wolf having tackled her as she felt those sharp teeth bite into her shoulder. Fighting back a shriek of pain, she had to get Kenta away.

"K-Kenta! G-Get away-!" She screamed, and the boy nodded with wide eyes before getting to his feet and starting to run off.

At this, the wolf noticed the boy escaping, and released its grip on Ren's shoulder before turning sharply and running after Kenta.

"KENTA-!" Ren tried to warn him, but stopped when suddenly, white fur was replaced with white, gleaming feathers. Large wings splayed out before catching the air. Paws were replaced with talons, and before she could so much as get to her feet, Ren watched the transformed creature grab Kenta by his forearms. The boy panicked and yelled out, trying to break free of the bird's grip but to no luck.

The sudden weight caused the young boy to hit the ground, dust and dirt being kicked up as the large animal flapped its wings. As Ren went to get up, she caught a glimpse of the animal's face, that of a eagle with the same vibrant fuchsia eyes. Before she could go after them, the large bird of prey stroked its massive wings and was in the air in no time.

"Kenta!" She yelled after him, trying to catch glimpses of him threw the dense tree tops.

"S-Sis!" She heard his faint voice, which sounded further than she realized. She couldn't go after him; the forest trees were too close to each other to clearly see the sky.

"N-No... KENTA!" She screamed, trying to make an attempt to run in the direction, but tripped, landing on the ground with her wounded arm. Cursing under her breath, she wheezed, realizing that she needed to get home. Shakily getting to her feet, she looked back at the treetops, before turning and heading towards the town...

* * *

"Ryuko, I'm getting seriously worried now. They usually don't take this long of a walk!" A man, around the age of forty seven, stood at a window facing the front side of their home. A black eye patch crossed over his left eye, the etchings of an 'X' marking the patch. His skin was darker, a thin beard growing on his chin and up towards his temple. His hair was mostly a mess, curling upwards while two dyed red-streaks hung over his face. His other eye was a multitude of orange and red.

"Settle down, Senketsu. Just because they're a little late doesn't mean the world is going to end," His wife remarked, sitting across the room, her legs kicked up on the small coffee table near the couch. About forty nine, her skin was paler, her hair a deep black and thick as it curled around her face. A long strand of red dyed the right side of her bangs, covering part of her right eye. Her eyes were a light shade of azure. Unlike him, she didn't seem so concerned about the whereabouts of her two children. Around the time of the day, they would go for their daily walk in the forest not far from the town's location.

"But Ryuko-" He didn't get time to finish before the front door busted open. Both tensed up in surprise, having been startled by the sudden intrusion. Leaning on the doorway with some effort, was their oldest child, their daughter. Panting heavily and bleeding down her side, she looked as if she had gotten in a fight.

_"Ren!"_ Both parents cried in unison when they saw their daughter's current situation. Senketsu was already by her side as Ryuko jumped off the couch. The father heaved her uninjured shoulder around his neck and helped her inside. Ryuko was already in the back of the house, in search of a medical kit.

Settling her onto the couch, Senketsu unzipped the teen's jacket, gently taking it off to inspect the wounds on her left forearm and shoulder. Blood had been spread across her arm, the blood from her shoulder staining her sleeveless shirt.

The father almost asked what happened but stopped himself when Ryuko ran back into the room, holding a medical kit in her hands. Letting her aside, Senketsu stood back to watch her.

"What happened?" Ryuko almost demanded, Ren biting back another groan of pain as she let out a shaky breath.

"W-We were a-attacked," Ren stammered, wincing as Ryuko went to work on the wound on her arm.

"By whom?" Ryuko asked, and Ren went silent for a few seconds.

"A wolf," Ren replied moments later, sucking in a breath and closing her eyes tightly when her mother poured peroxide on her wound, washing out all the dirt and other particles.

"Where's your brother?" Senketsu stepped in this time, noticing that their son was not present. Ren became quiet at this and looked away, her eyes going downcast.

"Ren, please answer me," Senketsu's voice became more stern, and Ren faced them again.

"The wolf caught him," Ren simply said, and both of her parent's looked at her like she was crazy.

"Elaborate," Ryuko continued on her wound, wrapping gauze and bandage around her arm.

"Kenta and I encountered the wolf at the pond," Ren started and Ryuko gave her a stern look. She kept silent though.

"I tried to keep Kenta away, but the wolf attacked us. I needed to protect Kenta so I took the beating from the wolf. Even after all my attempts though... t-the wolf..." She paused, feeling her eyes start to sting with tears.

"...t-the wolf transformed into an eagle and took off with Kenta in its talons," The story itself sounded crazy enough. But to her mother, a woman that wasn't raised under normal circumstances, and a father who wasn't born a human, took the story as the truth.

"Do you know where the eagle took your brother?" Ryuko pressed, now moving onto Ren's shoulder.

"N-No..." Ren sniffed, finally breaking down and leaning forward. She sobbed, even through the pain she was causing to her shoulder.

"I'm s-so sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to lose him!" She stuttered, shivering as her tears dripped from her face. Ryuko leaned upward, taking her daughter into a gentle embrace. All the while, trying to ignore the open wound on her shoulder.

"No no no. Sweetheart, you did all you could do to protect him. What I need you to do is to rest and settle down. This is me and your father's job now," Ryuko reassured her, rubbing Ren's back in small circles. Senketsu's heart broke, seeing his headstrong daughter break down.

Ryuko finished her work with Ren's shoulder wound, laying gauze and wrapping bandages around it until the teenager could get to a better doctor. Sending her to her bedroom, and putting her away to rest, Ryuko stepped out of the bedroom, a solemn look on her face. Senketsu was out in the hallway, looking at her with a worried expression.

"What will we do now?" He asked, stepping forward to take the woman into his arms.

"I don't know. But if we will get anywhere, we might as well start with the best," She murmured, before breaking away from his embrace and walking down the hall...

* * *

_**Favorite, Follow, or Review! **_


	2. A Sister in Need

Satsuki Kiryuin was a well known business woman. Owning one of the most successful corporations in all the world, known as REVOCS, her status in the economic world was quite high. Not only turning the company into something with a better reputation after her mothers former rule, she ended up making it much bigger than it was before. Her mother was a foolish woman, having looked over the companies successes for her own plans.

Her 'empire' as stated by many people that lived in the area around it, was nothing but. A tall tower over stood the thick building beneath it, much like how Honnouji Academy had been like thirty three years ago. Located in the northern parts of Kanto, it was a wonder on how such a tall building could withstand the high winds the region carried. Some said it was from her willpower alone that caused the building to stay standing.

It wasn't true. She simply had the money to afford an excellent building structure.

It was becoming late in the day, Satsuki in her office as she looked over papers from different parts of the world. It was a very stressful part of the month. Even being so rich, she still held the heart of REVOCS. This meant stacks of paperwork.

The fifty year old was tired of business. The ever stoic woman just wanted to relax a little. Spend some time with her family, but this needed to get done.

Her eyes shifted from the paper when her cell phone started to ring. Blinking, she set the pen down and reached over to the device, answering the call.

"Hello, this is Satsuki Kiryuin speaki-"

"Sis,"

Her eyes became wide when she heard that tired, rough voice of her younger sister. The sister she hadn't heard from in a year. Leaning back into her chair, she didn't know how to respond at first.

"R-Ryuko..."

"Look, I know its been a while, but-"

"No no! It's absolutely fine. How are you doi-"

"Kenta is missing!" Ryuko blurted out, knowing if she didn't talk now, she wouldn't get another chance.

"W-What?" Satsuki paused, thinking over all the possibilities to her nephew's disappearance. She suddenly heard a faint sob on the other end and blinked. Being a mother herself, she understood the sudden panic her younger sister was experiencing, especially to a child that was still very young.

"Okay, calm down, Ryuko. I will put out orders and a missing persons report-"

"That won't work," Ryuko cut her off and Satsuki was confused.

"What do you mean 'it won't work'?"

"Kenta wasn't taken by a person..."

* * *

After some explanation from Ryuko, Satsuki tried to figure out the different ways she could search for a shape shifting wolf. It could literally be anything, so searching for the shape shifter would prove difficult. Letting out a tired sigh, she rubbed her temple.

"What will we do?" Ryuko asked, her voice shaky.

"I don't know. But the creature couldn't have gone far. I'll send out patrols to search the nearby areas for any strange occurrences. Until then, I'm coming over to interrogate Ren. She might have some better details," Satsuki had made her final decision, rising from her chair.

"N-No! She's resting right now-"

_"Ryuko,"_ Satsuki interrupted with a stern tone, and Ryuko went silent.

"A-Alright, I'll see you soon," Ryuko's voice was quiet before the call disconnected. Letting out a sigh, Satsuki ran her hand through her shoulder-length hair, feeling that familiar ache run through her bones.

She wasn't as strong as she used to be, she knew that much. A feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that this was something much deeper.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to a cabinet located on the left side of the office. Pressing the combination code into its lock, the double doors unlocked, allowing her access to the items inside. Opening the doors, laid neatly on hooks, was a grey military outfit. Next to the outfit, a sword stood, protected by its holder. Stripping herself of her work clothes, she dressed into the outfit, feeling a rush in her blood. She had not worn this in many years, had it not been needed for so long. She was surprised it had not worn down. She reached for the blade next, grabbing it by its handle and swinging it out. Sheathing it from its holder, the sword's surface shining from the lamp on the desk.

"You might not be Bakuzan, but I have always waited for the day to use you," Satsuki spoke, smiling as she entered the sword back into its cover, aiding it onto the strap on her left hip.

Satsuki exited the office, the clanking of her heels echoing off the silent walls of the building...

* * *

The thick strokes of powerful wings beating the air were loud. Like the clashing of thunder and lightning, the large bird had no intent on dropping him yet. His arms hurt, the talons wrapped around his upper arms had a tight grip. He could just feel the talon's tips sticking into his skin, but it was a simple annoyance.

He struggled for a good hour before giving up. He was not strong enough to fight the eagle by a long run. Now, he was looking down, watching the different landscapes pass underneath him.

Eventually, the two exited from the land to the sea, the large and vast ocean was just beneath his feet. To be honest with himself, he was deeply afraid of being dropped here. He could not swim well, and the deep ocean was not a place to start practicing.

They ended up passing over something that made the water shallower. Something very large, but seemed like it had sunken. A broken bridge lay just above it, leading to the mainland. The bridge had multiple gaps in it, making it impossible to cross by foot or car. The flight continued past it, but Kenta looked over his shoulder, seemingly curious what was under the water.

Entering among the land again, the eagle started to grow closer to the ground as they neared a wreckage of a old home. No, a mansion in fact. Broken walls and a sunken roof, the rubble seemed like it had been burned, clear ash and soot covering the ground around the large building.

Passing over the outer walls, the eagle neared the ground, its stroke of the wings causing dust, ash, and soot to get mixed up into the air. Kenta coughed, wanting to block out the different particles but couldn't. Suddenly, the grip on his arms went loose and he fell to the ground below, landing on his stomach.

He coughed more, not expecting the sudden action. He groaned, shakily moving to his back as he lay on the ground. Suddenly, the eagles head appeared in his blurry vision and Kenta gasped, his eyes widening.

"Do not fret, little one. Just sleep," The eagle suddenly spoke with a soft voice, turning its head to the side, letting one eye stare down at him. Before he even got a chance to mention its voice, he felt himself lose consciousness right then and there. His body went limp, falling into a deep slumber.

Leaving the boy, the eagle turned, its body transforming back into its wolf form. Sniffing the air for that familiar scent, the wolf began rummaging through the piles of burnt wood and other burnt items. Unbeknownst to the wolf, it wasn't aware that it was setting off triggers placed through the remains, to ensure that no trespassers would go onto the land...

* * *

Somewhere in the air, Satsuki stood in a chair in the back of a helicopter, escorting her to her sister's home to interrogate her niece. Suddenly, she heard her phone go off again. Taking the device out of her pocket, she went to see who was calling, but blinked when she saw that it wasn't that.

The triggers at the mansion were being set off, which meant someone, or something was in search of _its _remains.

Putting the triggers off, she smiled to herself, closing her eyes as she settled back into the chair.

"I think I know where Kenta is..."

* * *

_**Follow, Favorite, or Review!**_


	3. Dirty Paws and White Wings

The trees shook as the helicopter's blades swung at extreme speeds. It hovered above the street before landing, allowing its passenger to exit. A nearby police officer was about to stop the person, but stopped himself. Seeing the mistress herself, he dared not barge into her doings.

Satsuki didn't even get a chance to knock before the door burst open and her sister engulfed her in a hug. The older sibling balanced herself out, taking the younger sibling into her arms.

"Thank god you came," Ryuko sniffed, nuzzled her face into her sister's shoulder.

"Anything for my younger sister," Satsuki smiled softly, finding it odd how her sister was acting. She couldn't blame her though, her child was missing and she was frantic.

"P-Please come in!" Ryuko gestured, breaking away from the embrace.

"Ryuko, there's been a change in plans," Satsuki stopped her, and she turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"The triggers at the old mansion have been set off. There's a possible lead to Kenta," Satsuki replied, and Ryuko's eyes widened.

"W-We need to get going immediately then!"

"Very well," Satsuki nodded before turning and heading for the helicopter. Ryuko turned around, back into the house. Senketsu had been standing not far from the door, having heard everything.

"Will you...?"

"Go and get Kenta back. I'll look after Ren," He reassured her, stepping before her. She tried to give him a smile, but ultimately failed when her heart was set on other things. Smiling sadly at her, he came forward and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her.

"Be safe out there," He murmured to her.

"I will," She murmured back before breaking away and running out of the house, slamming the door behind her. The mere power from the aircraft shook the house, but Senketsu didn't worry.

The door to Ren's room opened up, and he turned to see her standing in the hallway, avoiding his gaze.

"How do you feel?" He asked solemnly as she stepped over to her.

"Hurt," She muttered, still avoiding him.

"Hm. If the pain starts to get worse, let me know," He replied, brushing a strand hair out of her face.

"Was that Aunt Satsuki just now?" She looked up at him, and he nodded. Knowing that her aunt was now getting involved made the emotional pain all that much worse. If only, _if only _she had not taken Kenta to that pond, they wouldn't be in this situation right now. She blamed everything on herself, she failed to protect her younger sibling overall.

She seethed when pain traveled up her arm, faltering which alerted her father. Grabbing her by her uninjured shoulder, he led her back into her room.

"You need to get some rest. I don't want you overdoing yourself with that arm," He spoke as she sat down on her bed.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you blame me for Kenta's kidnapping?" She asked wholeheartedly and he blinked at her with a frown.

"Ren, me nor your mother blames you for this. These things happen,"

"Getting captured by a shape-shifting wolf is not a 'normal' thing that just happens! It's all my fault for taking him to that pond when I know I shouldn't have!" She was shouting now, feeling her throat start to clog with tears. She sniffed, leaning over as her emotions overtook her. Letting out a light sigh, Senketsu kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her shivering body, letting her cry into his chest.

Whatever was going on, it was splitting his family apart...

* * *

"How much longer till we get there?"

"Not long. Thankfully your home was closer to the mansion than mine,"

"Tsch," Ryuko snorted, leaned back into the chair next to her sister, her arms over her chest as they flew through the air. Clear signs of storm were starting to become noticeable in the sky, dark clouds filtering out the sun.

Satsuki had attempted to start a conversation with her younger sister, but the woman was too focused on the job at hand to get far into them. Her main concern was her son's safety. Even while the two hadn't seen, let alone speak to each other in a year, the dire situation occurring right now was more important than small talk. They could talk later, for now, they needed to get to the mansion.

Five years after Raygo was defeated and had killed herself, Satsuki had finally been able to burn down the mansion that she had grown up in. A dark history lingered over the old building, such secrets that are to never be spoken outside the remaining Kiryuin family. While Satsuki had since recovered from her traumatic childhood, she had made it clear that all reminiscent be destroyed that her mother had previously owned.

The mansion was the main housing for the original life-fiber as well, an alien race of red thread that had mystical but powerful effects. It had been destroyed in the final battle against Raygo Kiryuin, but remains of the alien fiber had still lingered in the household. Burning them proved to futile unless the heat was extremely hot, in such cases that some uniforms could be burned under certain conditions. However, the single threads proved to be fire-proof, and all that remained were taken away and stored.

Since the burning of the house, Satsuki had set down triggers, encase a unlucky trespasser wanted to get their hands on any threads that had not been found. Chances of a second war uprising with the threads could be a bloody one, in which either sister wanted to encounter again.

"Lady Satsuki, we are nearing the premises," One of the pilot's voices came over the intercom.

"Prepare to land," She ordered and both obliged. Even as a woman who had all but excluded herself from the military, she had inwardly prepared herself for any future clashes.

"You'll never lose the leadership streak, huh?" Ryuko smirked at her older sister. Satsuki chuckled, looking out the window as the helicopter started to hover over a clear spot of grass.

Upon landing, the side doors were all but yanked open as Ryuko jumped from the chopper and running towards the ruins. A white flash and a small blade sliced past her. She looked back, seeing that her sister had thrown the small blade.

"Don't be foolish. We don't know what were dealing with. Here," Satsuki brought out another blade, not as treated as her own, but a weapon nonetheless. Throwing at her younger sister, Ryuko caught it without flinching, sheathing the sword into the air. Unsheathing her own sword from its holder, Satsuki gestured to the sister to enter quietly.

When the wolf heard the blades of the helicopter, its head lifted up from the pile it was digging from, loose red threads sticking from its jaws. Its eyes narrowed before it ultimately let the threads disappear completely, a few flashes of light appearing as it entered into the wolf's chest. Locked away, this gave the wolf the opportunity to now fight. Leaping onto a pile of rubble after another, it stopped on a tall piece of wall, sticking into the sky. Below, it could see the helicopter outside the burned remains, two women entering inside.

Letting out a growl, it lunged off the wall, jaws open wide with teeth bared.

Ryuko didn't have much time to react when she saw a creature lunge at her at full speed. Within seconds, she sheathed the blade in front of her, blocking the creature's attack. Teeth met metal before the animal leapt back a few feet, landing and facing the two.

"A white wolf..." Satsuki noted, her eyes narrowing as her gaze locked on with the wolf's.

Vibrant fuchsia.

In a deep part of her mind, she had seen this color before, the vibrant color having been apart of one's eyes. But alas, her old mind could not pinpoint who.

Settling, the wolf rose its head, a smile creeping along its jaws.

"Well well well, what do we have here. Seems like two mice decided to come play with the cat," The wolf spoke calmly, tilting its head towards them.

"Did it just-!"

"It did. If you can understand how to speak, then you should understand what I'm saying! Leave this property at once and never return!" Satsuki flashed her blade out towards the wolf, but it did not flinch.

"So even animals aren't allowed on the premises? It's a shame, we do nothing to harm this burnt down garbage pile anyways," The wolf responded, clearly not giving into her demands.

"A wolf that speaks is not a normal animal. Whatever you are, you must leave immediately," Satsuki warned, stepping forward.

"Like you two could ever do harm to me. How pitiful. But alas, I guess I must give into your commands, as I no longer have the desire to be here. Now that I have what I needed," The wolf spoke, smirking at the end of its sentence.

"What you needed?" Ryuko voiced her thoughts.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here in the first place," The wolf replied nonchalantly before turning and leaping, disappearing over a pile of rubble.

"After it! It must have life fibers!" Satsuki yelled before both women ran after it, both their speed no match for the wolf. Running to the top, they saw the wolf standing on another wall, across from them.

"I'm surprised you two were able to even make it up here. Both of you are too old to fight me," The wolf spoke again, before jumping off the wall.

"Old my ass!" Ryuko growled, jumping off the pile, and running after the canine.

"Ryuko, don't-!" Satsuki shouted at her, but the younger sister did not listen. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she went after her. Jumping over the next wall, she was about to yell out to the sister again but stopped short to what she saw. In a clearing, the wolf stood over an unconscious boy, a few feet across from where Ryuko stood.

"Give him back!" She was shrieking, blade out towards the wolf. The wolf did not speak, simply standing its ground.

"I said give him back!" She shrieked again, running out towards the wolf. Within only a few moments, the wolf had completely stopped the blade with its jaws, a deep growl coming from its throat.

"W-Wha-"

"RYUKO, GET AWAY FROM IT!" She heard her sister scream behind her, but didn't react. Suddenly, the blade was ripped from her hands, the wolf throwing it to the side.

"I don't want to waste my time with you," The wolf spoke before a flurry of feathers broke out, large wings replacing arms. One wing collided with Ryuko's stomach, knocking her back and she hit the ground, watching in shock.

Within a few seconds, the wolf had completely transformed into a white eagle. Letting a screech, its talons grabbed Kenta's arms and entered the air. Trying to get one hit in, Satsuki threw the small blade from earlier, it spinning rapidly as it went for the bird. The eagle screeched when the sharp edges sliced its side. Blood streamed down, but disappeared seconds later when the wound healed up. The blade landed a few feet away, blood dripping down the metal.

"N-No... no no no NO! _KENTA!_" Ryuko broke away from her shock and got to her feet, screaming after him, but to no avail.

"N-No..." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself. She collapsed to her knees, kneeling over.

"Ryuko..."

"STAY AWAY!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks in her rage. Satsuki backed away, not sure of what her sister was capable of right now. Stepping aside, the older woman went to go retrieve her blade. Leaning down, she grabbed its handle when she noticed the blood. Thinking, she figured that this would later come in good use, so, digging into her pocket, she brought out a small, glass capsule. Opening it, she let a few drops of blood drip inside before closing the capsule and slipping it back into her pocket. She wiped the rest of the crimson with her handkerchief.

She turned to her sister, watching the younger sibling lose herself to her own emotions. After a minute or two, Ryuko had finally settled down, wiping away her tears with her sleeve of her jacket. She begrudgingly stood up, staring at her sister with red eyes and puffy cheeks.

"It seems that I was able to knick the creature with the tip of my blade. I've got a blood sample, so maybe we could possibly discover what this is that we're dealing with," Satsuki spoke, and Ryuko nodded slightly.

"I'll do anything to get Kenta back," Ryuko murmured, just high enough for Satsuki to hear. The older woman smiled sadly at her sister.

"We'll get him back," She promised.

The two turned, heading out of the burnt home and back to the helicopter. Upon entering the aircraft, Ryuko sat beside the window, looking out with tired and red eyes. Satsuki glanced at her, but knew that her sister needed space, so she didn't question it.

"Where to now?" She heard her sister speak.

"I was thinking we could visit the Inumatu's. If anything, Houka could have something to test the sample of blood," Satsuki replied, and a groan came from her sister.

"Of all the people I have to see, it had to be them?" She hissed and Satsuki smirked. Her sister's personality clashed violently with one of the two Inumatu's, also known as two of her previous Elite 4. Not that Ryuko didn't respect them, it was the fact that two of the four were people she did not like.

"You said you would get Kenta back no matter what?" Satsuki inquired and Ryuko sighed.

"Yeah, anything... Even as going as far as to seeing _her_ again," Ryuko wasn't amused at all, while her sister was the complete opposite. Her best friend and her sister were rivals to say the least.

The blades started to turn on the helicopter, signaling lift-off as it flew to its new destination. Ryuko settled into the chair, hugging herself close as she watched the dark clouds gather in the skies. Lightning could be seen in the far distance, but Satsuki was confident in her pilots skills. A thunderstorm would be nothing.

As they gained air, Satsuki took a deep breath, her hand absentmindedly resting on the tip of her sword.

She hoped her former Elites didn't mind some unexpected visitors...

* * *

_**Follow, Favorite, or Review!**_


	4. A Visit most Unexpected

It became dark by the time the two sisters had come near the home of the Inumatu's. Having some money under their belts, the family could afford a lovely home located on the beach. Distant waves rolled onto the sand, the condominiums overlooking the sea as they lined the shore.

Ryuko had to prepare herself for the upcoming meeting. She and Satsuki's best friend and former Deva, Nonon, had a very rocky history together. Their differing personalities clashed greatly, in such a sense that the two had tried to avoid each other at all possible costs in later years.

Having to see the woman again sent chills down Ryuko's spine. She was in absolutely no mood to argue with the pinkette, as her main focus was to find her son. However, in such dire situations, and in desperate need of answers of the mysterious creature that had taken him, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Of course, Satsuki hadn't seen her friend in a few months, so seeing her wasn't a problem at all.

The helicopter landed on the street again, again catching police attention, but like before, they stopped and respected the former leader. Exiting the aircraft, Ryuko followed after her sister, eyeing the citizens around them.

"Is there any reason why they don't question your presence?" She asked as they walked down the path leading to the front porch. Satsuki smiled, keeping her focus in front of her.

"I'm the owner of the most expensive corporation in the world, Ryuko. They don't need to question it because they know I have great power," She answered.

"So you can basically do whatever?"

"Not necessarily. I don't abuse my power like many others. I only use it when there are emergencies such as this," Satsuki countered and Ryuko nodded. The two stepped on the porch, ringing the doorbell.

"How long has it been since you've last seen them?" Ryuko turned to her sister, and Satsuki blinked.

"It's been a few months," She answered and Ryuko went silent.

"Any reason why you haven't visited me?" She then asked.

"It was under their invitation, Ryuko. I wouldn't dare barge in on people unless I had a reason. I know all of my friends and family have families now, and it is important to keep up with their needs before their friends," Satsuki explained and Ryuko saw a point. It was this trait of her sister's that made her so respectable.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and a teenager, around the age of sixteen, stepped out, blinking with confusion. His pale teal hair was messy and unkempt, his clothes raggedy and wrinkled as if he had just woken up.

"U-Uh... It's kinda late to be having visitors..." He yawned, stretching. It was clear that he was still half-asleep.

"Takumi, are either of your parents awake?" Satsuki asked, and the boy squinted at the two women. His eyes widened with surprise and embarrassment. Reacting quickly, he fixed his hair and adjusted his clothes.

"A-Auntie Satsuki! I-I didn't recognize you for a moment! P-Please forgive me-!" He pleaded, bowing for her respect. She exchanged an amused glance with Ryuko.

"Takumi, please, it's nothing," She corrected him.

"A-Also I think dad is up still. I'm pretty sure mom is in bed," He wondered, looking back into the household.

"Good, keep her in bed. I'd rather let her sleep like a rock than speak with her," Ryuko snorted with slight relief. Takumi blinked but Satsuki stepped in before he could ask.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand," She interrupted and Takumi nodded before stepping aside, letting the two women in. They stepped through the home, noticing its different decor from their own homes. There were many more windows, most of them covered in shades to give privacy. The floor was polished wood, and multitudes of different plants lines some areas while the decor itself seemed more modern.

"Didn't realize Nonon was such a plant lover," Ryuko replied, eyeing the foliage and Satsuki chuckled.

"That isn't Nonon's," She murmured and Ryuko eyed her in slight disbelief. They continued through the household before stopping upon a stairwell, leading into the basement.

"Didn't think this kind of house could have a basement," Ryuko eyed the staircase uneasily.

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to dad," Takumi replied, and Satsuki was impressed by her former Deva's handy work. Stepping down into the basement, the walked down the spaced steps until they came down upon what was the basement. A flurry of different computer alarms went off the minute the two women stepped in, Ryuko yelping in fright while Satsuki flinched.

Suddenly, before them, a man appeared, his arms crossed over his chest. At his appearance, the computers calmed.

"La- I mean, Satsuki, it's a pleasure to see you here. May I ask why so late in the night?" The man asked and Satsuki smiled softly.

"Very much so, but it will take some explaining..."

* * *

After a shortened explanation of their day, Houka respectively took the small capsule with the blood sample from Satsuki. Of course, he had a machine to test it, in which Ryuko commented that there was nothing in the basement that he didn't have. The man chuckled before setting the capsule into a metal claw attached to a small device. It disappeared into the machine, immediately scanning what was held inside. The two women sat in given chairs, watching closely as Takumi watched in silence.

The large computer before him started to have pop-ups of the results, from the type of fluid it was down to the tiniest DNA it held. He blinked when he noticed something odd in the sample.

"Do remind me, this was taken from a shape-shifter?"

"Indeed," Satsuki complied and Houka turned back to the computer.

"Hmm. It's very odd then. A shape-shifter would have a multitude of different blood types. But this blood only has one type, a human's in fact," He replied and the sister's exchanged glances.

"A human? Then why the hell haven't we seen it be a human before?" Ryuko asked. Houka turned to them.

"They're smart, Matoi. They choose not to show their true self because then we would know of their identity. However, they use some sort of ability to allow them to form into different animals," Houka replied calmly.

"Are there any clues as to knowing who this is?" Satsuki stepped in, and Houka turned back to the computer, typing a numerous amount of keys as more small screens popped up.

"I can't quite identify who, but there is one thing that makes me intrigued," He countered, fixing his glasses as he looked closer.

"What?" Both sisters asked in unison.

"There are traces of Life-Fibers in their blood,"

* * *

The eagle and the boy flew until darkness had come. Far from the original remains of the mansion, the eagle had found a suitable spot to land. Nearing the Cliffside of the mountain, it flapped its wings, kicking up dust and debris as it got closer.

Its talons loosened around Kenta's arms, releasing him from its hold as he fell to the ground. The moment his body came in contact with the dirt, he gasped awake, eyes snapped open wide as he breathed in deeply. His arms hurt even more than before, his heartbeat quick and uneven as he took everything in. Last he knew, he was before a wrecked building, but now was on a Cliffside, some snow lining the mountain peaks around them. An ocean lined below, giving off that the bird had stuck to the shores. He looked around frantically, trying to piece together what happened before looking to the white eagle before him. It stood at the edge, wings at its sides as it watched him closely.

"W-What are you going to do with me?" He asked, not expecting the bird to speak back. He felt as if it was an illusion that it had spoken before, but he told himself that it was just his mind playing tricks.

"Use your fibers," The bird suddenly spoke, and his eyes widened. It spoke, it truly spoke and oh, did it voice sound menacing.

"M-My fibers?" He inquired and the bird stepped forward, starting to circle around him.

"Yes, naive child. Your fibers are the last remaining Life-Fibers on earth that prove to be full of life. Not only that, but they are unprotected, meaning I can do whatever I want with that lovely little eye of yours. All I need is one alive to awaken the dormant ones," The eagle explained, stopping before him as it got its head closer to his face. It stood back again, backing up as if it was preparing for something. Fear shook his being;not once in all his life had ever heard of these 'Life-Fibers' but it sounded frightening. But, his curiosity peaked at the sound of his different eye. His parents would never explain to him why he looked different. But it seemed this creature knew what it was.

Suddenly, the eagle arched its head up to the dark sky, its wings out as a new transformation started to take place. Instead of white fur, long, slender arms replaced its wings, pale and smooth. It grew taller, long legs replacing its talons as the feathers started to fall of completely, showering its form in a flurry of feather.

When the feathers were cleared away by the wind, in the eagles wake, stood a tall and slender woman. Long, curly indigo hair waved around her curved face, her eyes the same color as the wolf's and eagle's. Three blue dots lined underneath her eyes, seeming to be markings. Her body was covered in a leathery dress, lace covering her breasts as it flayed out over her shoulders and onto her back. Heels lined her feet, stretching up her legs. Thick, blue, lines curved around the white dress, partially glowing in the dark. Her left hand was completely blue, tipped with thick claws.

She stepped forward, causing him to panic and try to crawl away from her. Suddenly, she reached her blue hand out, causing thin strands of red thread to appear and trap him, wrapping around his torso and arms.

"Now now, little one. Don't make this any harder than it already is," She spoke before leaning down before him. A grin appeared on her lips, showing off fangs. His eyes widened, shivering from the fear he was experiencing. By some unknown force, he felt his left eye open up wide, one claw reaching out and towards the eye...

* * *

_**Favorite, Follow, or Review!**_


	5. The Storm is Rising

_"KENTA!"_ Ren screamed, waking herself as she shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. Cold sweat covered her skin, her heartbeat irregular. Never had she heard such a scream in her life. The nightmare almost seemed too real. A crash outside her room caused her to perk, and moments later, her father had busted the door open.

"Ren! I heard you scream! Is everything okay?!" He panted with panic.

"Y-Yeah..." She answered, and he settled down, letting out a tired sigh. He walked over to her bedside, sitting on it.

"What happened?" He asked, and she thought about her nightmare for a moment.

"I had a nightmare..."

"Oh..."

"I-It was about Kenta..." She added and her father blinked. When he was silent, she continued.

"I heard him scream. Scream so loud, I sounded like he was in pain," Ren explained and this worried Senketsu deeply. Over the years, as the two siblings had grown up, he noticed that they shared a deep mental bond with each other. If one were hurt, the other would somehow know.

"A-Ah..." Ren winced suddenly, her hand moving to the bandages on her arm. He blinked, shaking his head to rid of his thoughts as he grew worried again.

"Is it hurting?" He asked, and she nodded. Rising from the bed, he walked out of the room. It had been a few hours, so it was about time to change her bandages again.

Coming back with the medical kit, he set it on the bed next to him. Going to work, he peeled off the bandages gently and slowly, sure to not cause more pain. When the bandages were completely off, he examined the bite marks on her forearm, the puncture marks deep and red. Sighing, he started to clean it again, letting the ointment settle into the skin. Ren breathed, finding it painful.

Once a new set of bandages were wrapped on her arm, her father moved to her shoulder, all the while, the two were silent. Ren had taken her attention to the window, looking at the dark night skies. Clouds must've come in, seeing as no stars were visible.

"There supposed to be a storm tonight?" She asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure," He replied, and both were swept into the awkward silence again.

When her shoulder bandages had been replaced, he settled back on the side of the bed, putting away the supplies as they continued to sit in silence. Letting out another sigh, Senketsu rose from the bed, walking over to the door.

"If you need anything, just yell for me, okay?" He turned to her.

"Yeah," She murmured, avoiding his gaze. He frowned at her before turning and closing the door, exiting into the hallway.

After placing the medical kit onto the counter, he leaned against it, taking in the silence of the small home. He closed his eyes, starting to think about the different things that had occurred within the past twenty-four hours. His thoughts strayed to his past, how things were so much different back then.

Having once been a piece of talking clothing, the Life-Fibers stitched into his fabric, he was now a normal human. It was these Life-Fibers that were making it possible for him to be alive in this body. Even though he lacked many than before, they were still present.

But he and Ryuko's fears had been confirmed when Ren was born. The Life-Fibers were hereditary, seeing that she looked much more like her father than her mother did. When Kenta was born, he too had been passed down with the red threads.

A flash of lightning broke Senketsu away from his thoughts. He turned to the nearest window, see that the storm had started. Rain beat against the windows, the trees blowing with fervency.

He just hoped that Ryuko and Kenta were okay...

* * *

"L-Life-Fibers?" The two women repeated Houka's words, and the man nodded.

"What's even more concerning is that, even when this sample is small, the amount of Life-Fibers in it seems to be quite high, much more over the normal level," Houka added, looking back at the computer. Takumi blinked, confused at the words that his father was saying.

"Why in the name of god are those forbidden things back?" A fourth voice spoke out, shrill and un-amused. Ryuko's skin prickled at the voice, and she turned slightly to see a smaller woman standing at the foot of the stairs, her hands on her hips. Her short, pink hair was mostly a mess, splayed out and unkempt. Her eyes were narrow, looking as if she had just woken up. The long, oversized shirt and boxer shorts hinted that she wore Houka's clothes as pajamas.

"Nonon, it's so nice to see you again," Satsuki rose from her chair to embrace the smaller woman. She happily obliged to the embrace, but broke away to lock eyes with Ryuko.

"Why is that runt here?" She asked, and Ryuko sneered.

"If anyone's a runt, it'd be you," Ryuko countered and Nonon snorted.

"As if,"

"If you two would stop flirting with each other, I'd like to continue our conversation at hand here," Houka interrupted before turning back to the computer.

"FLIRTING?!" Nonon squeaked, and Ryuko huffed.

"I agree, I wanna know why this creature that captured my son has those deadly threads infused into its body," Ryuko spoke, and Houka started to type away at the keyboard.

"However it got them, this person uses the threads to allow themselves to shape-shift into the animals you have described to me," Houka replied, turning back to them.

"If you guys wouldn't mind, could someone tell me what the hell we're talking about?" Nonon butted in, curious as to why Satsuki and Ryuko were present in the first place...

* * *

Telling the same story that was passed to Houka, Nonon sat with her arms over her chest.

"So you're basically bringing us all into this dire situation because you can't get your little brat back from a mutt?" Nonon simplified the explanation and Ryuko glared at her again.

"And I'm sure you would ask for help if your son was put into the same situation?" Ryuko hissed and Nonon growled but kept silent as she leaned back into her chair.

"So what will happen now?" Takumi finally spoke after staying quiet the whole time. The adults exchanged glances with each other.

"I'm sure Iori would love to hear about this. His studies into the fibers have gotten much better," Houka broke the air, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Very well then, our next stop is to visit Iori," Satsuki rose to her seat, but Houka stopped her.

"There is no need to go fly to his home. We've kept in contact with each other over the years, and even with it being so late at night, I'm sure he's still awake," Houka replied, turning and walking over to the large computer screen.

Across Japan, a blonde was steadily at work on something when a small ring came from his computer. Sighing, he rose from his spot and went over to the desk. When he saw the name on the screen, he quickly clicked on the respond button, and seconds later, a video feed popped up. On the other end was Houka himself, with the others behind him.

"Houka? What brings you to call me this late at night?" The blonde blinked, tilting his head.

"We have a situation occurring, Iori, in which we need your help," Houka replied.

"Oh? What does Satsuki and Matoi need with my help?" Iori asked, noticing the two women in the back.

After a quick explanation of what had occurred that day, Iori was rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"There is a small possibility that a small part of the Original Life-Fiber could've survived our attack all those years ago," Iori replied, and Houka blinked.

"Survived? But how? Raygo and Nui absorbed all of it," Ryuko spoke this time.

"Even then, a small part of it could've detached itself, going unnoticed by any of us because we were too busy fighting Raygo," Iori inquired and Ryuko blinked.

"How could have it survived this long, though?" Satsuki asked and Iori thought a for minute.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it did to do so, it probably acted on its instinct and fed off other creatures to supply itself with blood for these many years. However, to the creature that has kidnapped your son... There's a possibility that it was born from this small piece of Life-Fibers. But, I wouldn't know unless I have seen the data itself," Iori continued, trying to come up with the best possible scenario. Whatever was wreaking havoc on the group, it was clear it had some sort of mission at hand if it had taken Matoi's son.

"We will give you further information when we get it," Houka replied. With that, they ended the video call, the screen disappearing. Iori sighed and sat because into his chair, over thinking what he had just been told.

Life-Fibers were still around, which meant a new battle was bound to happen.

Standing from his chair, he walked over to the end of the room, where a large wardrobe stood against the wall. Opening the double doors, he looked at the outfits inside.

"I've been keeping these for a special emergency... I just hope they'll still be strong enough to fight..." Iori replied as he reached forward and grabbed a sleeve of one of the outfits. The material was rough with age, but the Life-Fibers etched into its fabric were still strong enough for one more battle.

Iori then shut the doors, hiding what was inside before turning and returning to his work...

* * *

_**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**_


	6. Just like old times

The boy lay there, crying and whimpering in pain all the while holding his hands over his left eye. Blood seeped down his cheek, staining his hands and his jacket. It hurt so much, so bad. This was unlike anything he had felt before and it was becoming hard to handle.

A few feet away from him, the woman stood, holding a single, bloody red thread between two of her claws. Lights shined around it, showing how alive it was, even for being extracted from its holder.

"Just what I needed," She chuckled, taking out the red thread locked away in her heart. Bringing out the dormant Life-Fibers, she brought a single strand to the live one, the thread pulling towards each other for the source of energy. The second the live one attached to the dormant, the threads came alive, pulsating with new blood and energy as it grew.

"Finally..." She murmured, bringing the threads to her chest. A flash of light, and the threads entered her chest cavity. She let out an exhale, feeling the new source of power start to travel throughout her body.

Turning to Kenta, a hand rose towards him, and the threads that had kept him captive before entangled around him, creating what looked to be a cage. Kenta didn't take much notice to this; the pain shooting through his eye was keeping him distracted.

Seeing that the boy wouldn't escape, the woman turned to the edge of the cliff, overlooking the valley around them and the ocean below. Raising her arms out to both her sides, the Life-Fibers began to work at her command.

"Life-Fibers will make an extravagant comeback... And this time, there's no stopping them," The woman spoke with a calm voice, letting the fibers form and contort around her, engulfing the cliff side in thick red...

* * *

Uzu came home to a dark and quiet house. It was late into the night, but that didn't send a chill down his spine.

"Satsuki?" He called, but only was with silence. Blinking, he discarded his jacket onto the nearest chair and walked through the dark home, turning on lights along his way.

The sound of a door opening and closing alerted him and he turned, expecting his wife. Instead, standing there was his teenage daughter, Minori.

"Sorry about being home late... I meant to call you but studying went on longer than I thought," She started, trying to excuse herself for her absence as she dropped her bags on the floor and placed her coat on a hook near the doorway. She was a spitting image of her mother, except her hair was a dark green with a single braid trailing down her back.

"Minori, have you heard from your mother?" Uzu asked, and the girl looked over at him with confusion. Shaking her head, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's probably still working. It is tax week, so she's probably stuck at the business with paperwork," Minori tried to sound optimistic, and Uzu nodded at that.

"Wouldn't she call one of us though?"

"That's a good point..." Minori trailed off, looking away as she bit her lip.

"I'm going to go call her. You should probably get to bed, it is a school night after all," Uzu turned, and the girl sighed but agreed nonetheless. Grabbing her bags, she headed to the back of the house, walking to her bedroom.

In the kitchen, Uzu paced as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

Satsuki heard her phone going off, catching the other's attention.

"Now what?" Ryuko snipped, and Satsuki glared at her before rising from her seat and walking away from them.

"Probably a business call, I'll be back," She replied before walking upstairs. This left the others to continue discussing their plans to harness this creature and the Life-Fibers in its body.

"Hello?" Satsuki answered, now in the upper part of the home.

"Oh thank god you picked up! I was getting worried!" She recognized the voice on the other end and sighed tiredly. Of course, she forgot to tell him that she would be gone.

"What's the matter Uzu?"

"What's the matter? I come home to a dark house without any signs of my wife, and you think there's something wrong?" He countered.

"Was Minori not home?" Satsuki felt a rush of panic. Like she needed her child to be missing as well right now.

"She just got home. Studying went on longer than usual," He replied, and she relaxed with relief.

"Satsuki, what's going on?" She heard him ask, and she looked around, trying to come up with the best possible answer.

"Look, it's a long story, b-but there's a good chance we'll need to bring everybody together," Satsuki spoke, met with silence.

"W-Wait, you mean something's going on to the point where we need to gather everybody?" Uzu sounded utterly confused.

"Yes,"

"Where are you now?"

"Inumutas,"

"Well, that's two down. I dunno if Ira is awake at this hour-"

"Uzu, he's got five children, three of them are younger than five. I'm sure he's awake," Satsuki cut him off and the man thought for a moment.

"Alright, so we'll be meeting up at the Inumutas?"

"Yes, I can send the helicopter to come pick you up,"

"Okay... u-um... What about Minori?"

"Take her with you,"

"W-What?! But Satsuki, what if this is dangerous-"

"She isn't a child anymore, Uzu. She's strong enough to protect herself,"

"A-Alright... We'll see you soon and Satsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Love you," Her heart fluttered at that, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Y-Yeah... you too," She could practically hear his grin on the other end. With that, the call ended, allowing her to register everything. This was serious however, and the need for her former Devas to be present was growing. The small group was the only ones that knew how to fight Life-Fibers.

Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she stepped over to the doorway, her heels clacking against the hardwood floor as she exited the home. She spotted the two pilots sitting on the ledge of the back of the aircraft and waved to them.

"What is it, my lady?" One asked, getting to his feet.

"I need both of you to pick up my husband and daughter, as well as another friend of mine," Satsuki commanded and both pilots exchanged glances.

"But what about you and your sister, my lady?"

"I'll be fine. Now go! That's an order!" She commanded, and both pilots nodded before slipping inside the helicopter. She stepped back, watching the aircraft come to life, the blades starting to spin. Within minutes, the helicopter had flown off, everything around it shaking sporadically.

"O-Oi, where are they going?!" She heard her sister call from behind her, seeing their only ride take off.

"I'll explain inside," Satsuki replied and Ryuko blinked with confusion...

* * *

"So the Monkey and the Toad are going to be joining us for this lovely get-together?" Nonon sneered, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Precisely, I feel like this isn't something easy that we'll be dealing with. If we can get everybody together, the better chance we have at defeating this creature," Satsuki explained.

"Yes, but you do realize we're not as... young as we used to be, right?" Nonon countered.

"I understand that, yes,"

"How do you expect us to be able to fight this creature when we're old? We can't possibly stand a chance to Life-Fibers at our age!" Nonon acknowledged and Satsuki thought for a moment.

"There will be ways, I know that,"

"Sis?" Ryuko cut in and the older sibling looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I think I have an idea who could help us," The woman smirked.

* * *

_**Favorite, Follow, or Review!**_


End file.
